The Real Folk Blues (part 3)
by SpikeSpeigel
Summary: The aftermath of Cowboy Bebop: The Real Folk Blues (part 2)


(NOTE: Note my best work)

Everyone stood still, and watched as Spike Spiegel lied on the ground. Was he dead? Did anyone care? Did anyone know? The questions still remained.

One man finally dropped his rifle and walked forward slowly. He kneeled by Spike's body. Spike was bleeding, but it seemed he was still alive...

  
  


"What?!" Jet yelled into the phone. "Damn it. What the hell was he thinking."

"He's still alive though," the doctor replied trying to calm Jet. "He's very lucky you know."

"I don't give a damn," Jet yelled again. "He's got lady luck on his side, he'll never die. Now he's left us with this impossible medical bill to pay... damn it!"

"Umm," the doctor replied. "I think I should go. I'll contact you if Spike's status changes." The video closed.

Jet sighed and sat at the table for a second. "Arg. Damn it!" Jet stubbornly sat down for a second to think. "Damn it," he yelled then walked over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Good evening," a strange man said. "I'm Steven, how may I help you?"

"What?" Jet said. "That's a little formal for being the Red Dragon Syndicate headquarters."

"What?" Steven replied, surprised. "How do you know this is where the Red Dragon HQ is?"

"Easy," Jet replied. "I tracked Spike to that location. I'd like to request that you send some men to protect him at the hospital."

"Your right," Steven said. "Thank you for your input." The tone went dead.

"A little odd for being a syndicate," Jet sighed. "However they are being a little bit of a help... I guess."

  
  


"So will you be alright?" Appledelhi, Edward's father, asked.

"Yeah," Spike replied. "I will be fine, just give it a few months or so."

"Ha," Appledelhi laughed. "I hope so."

Three men with guns suddenly entered the room. "Freeze! No body move!" They yelled rushing in. Everyone stood still for several minutes waiting for something to happen.

"Spike," one of the men said. "Rumor has it that you killed Vicious. You know what that makes you? The leader of the Red Dragon syndicate. We don't want them to have a leader, so we've got a better plan. Kill now, ask questions later."

The men held their guns in the air, pointed at Spike, but he had the same old blank stare that he always had. "You know, you won't kill me. Many people have tried, but none could. I've already died twice, and you can only die once." Spike said bluntly.

"That's bull spike," another said. "You will die, then burn like the devil you are."

All of a sudden a mysterious ninja broke through the window and sliced the three men through their stomachs. The ninja paused and looked around the room to see who remained then said "Spike, you've got a big decision to make. Your decision for becoming part of the Red Syndicate again is very important to my organization, so make your decision wisely." As quickly as the ninja came, he ran out the door.

"Don't worry," Appledelhi said grabbing a Jericho 116 off the table. "I'll stop him. Don't you worry."

Appledelhi slid out of the room and aimed at the ninja. When he began firing, the ninja disappeared into the middle of no where. All of a sudden, the Red Dragon Syndicate's body guards returned fire, thinking Appledelhi was aiming for them. Appledelhi began to signal his surrender, but he got shot several times and collapsed to the ground.

Ed ran over to Appledelhi and started to cry. "Daddy, Ed sorry for not helping you."

The body guards ran down the hall to Spike's room. Spike looked at the doorway where the body guards were standing. "You stupid idiots," he said.

"What?" One of them said. "What did we do? We got the terrorist."

"He's not the terrorist," Spike said. "The terrorist is a ninja that came by and killed those men on the ground." The guard stood in shock for a second, then ran out of the room looking for a doctor.

"Wow," another guard said. "They did a pretty sloppy job here, but yet it is amazing."

"Hey Spike," a familiar voice said from the door way. It was Jet! "After all my bitching, I got you a free medical bill here."

"If you decide not to join the Red Dragon Syndicate," another familiar voice said. It was Ural Terpsichore! Ural was a government official, that worked his way up from a soldier, a few years ago. Now he's a cowboy that helps out the Red Dragon Syndicate every so often. "I'd be willing to take it over."

"Jet? Ural?" Spike said surprised. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I heard you were here from the doctors," Jet said. "I bitched to them about the medical bill and they called back and said it's been taken care of, but they wouldn't say who."

"Interesting," Ural said. "Jet contacted me. I thought I'd better see how your doing."

"Hey, Spike," Appledelhi said coughing. "You want my bounty still?"

"No," Spike replied. "I don't."

"Please take care of Ed," Appledelhi replied. "I beg of you."

"When I'm out of my body cast I will," Spike replied. "But it's not over yet."

"Your wrong," Appledelhi said. "It is over. Ed please go with Spike and Jet, they'll take care of you like they have been. Good bye, Edward." Appledelhi became just another corpse in the room.

"Daddy," Ed cried collapsing to her knees. "No, please don't go."

"I'm sorry Ed," Jet said sadly trying to calm Ed. "He's dead."

"Arg," Spike mumbled. "I'm surprised. This must be a record. I'm in the hospital half an hour and people are already dead at my feet."

"What the?" A doctor yelled through the hall when he walked past the room. "What happened here?"

"Umm," Ural said. "Looks like one murder, two syndicates, and a ninja."

"Arg," the doctor said. "Well, they're all dead. Does anyone mind if I drag them away?"

"If you like," Jet said watching the doctor.

The doctor called in a squad of police who came and took everyone away except Appledelhi because Ed was crying on him.

"Odd," Jet said. "The police didn't ask any questions, all they did was drag the bodies out."

"Good," Ural said. "We can't have too many people getting suspicious."

"Alright," Jet stated in a hurry. "If they come back, they'll wanna ask us questions. Let's hurry up and get out of here. Spike your coming back to the Bebop with me. Everyone else, it's up to you. Ural your welcome to come, and Ed your coming as well. We can't bring Appledelhi's body with us. Let's move.

Everyone except Ed and Jet left the room as quick as possible. Jet the went to Spike's bed and began pushing it out of the hospital. Ed followed, but her arms weren't swaying back and forth like usual, instead they were draped at here side. They got to the ____ quickly then loaded Spike in.

When they got back to the Bebop, they took Spike to the nearest bed to let him recover.

"Hey Spike," Jet said. "It'll be a while before your back on your feet, so take it easy. Ok?"

"Fine," Spike said.

The next day Spike over heard someone singing, it was Fey. Spike lifted his hand and signaled her to come over to him.

"Your off key," Spike said.

"Ugh," Fey said slamming a pillow on Spike.

Spike yelled in pain.

"Men are such idiots," Fey yelled. "They always make the same stupid mistakes."

"Hey Spike," Jet laughed. "How many times are you going to insult her singing?"

  
  


See you later, Cowboy.

  
  


(Please read "Outlaw Bebop: We give the Cowboys a Star" listed under Outlaw Star.)


End file.
